powerrangerupfandomcom-20200215-history
Power ranger m.s.p
SYNOPSI the season stated with a movie the evil emporor anthony '''invades selaris the '''wizard maruses '''home planet in '''galaxy magic '''anthonys home galxy he is force to stay and is evntualy captured by the evil anthony and then threathend the wizard that he dosen leat to the tresuse he would destroyed the planet he then was force to tell him it turns out the trease was the '''grand monarch of evil anthony anthony grand father and he sent a message to his sister serina '''she then told the new ranger that serina were seclecting that she what happened and the rangers had to go find them but they had no idea id the evil '''pricess tisha the pirate qeen of evil was going to attack but suddenly a time portal opended up showing a silver gold and bronze ranger they told them that they head to save maruse tisha dosent attack at the same time anthony from the futer told the present anthony of this he told tishia to attck the base while they were away then the ranger whent in to space with the time ranger and told them what happens in the futer and they came her to stop the evil from concering the univers then they arrive on the plant were their was thosands of monster and they fought them and they made it to were he was he was waiting for them it was a trap he then obzoded their powers and made them useles then serina appered infront of them the base was being attacked then anthoyns paln head worked he unlshed his gandfather and his armys and then they attacked the nearst galaxy then serina mother head let them free then she game them mophers with cystels in them they morphen to m.s.p magical super power rangers and head new zords then they chased ahtony space ship they foguht his grandfather who clear was winning thenthey used their first spell and traped him in the meterite a vengful and used a maruse and drew him off the ship when the ranger cought him it turned out to be a dramiter it tranpoter them to a sun they survive abs went to earth and fought tishia she had destroy the flying chamber then it so happed that serina survived and then a vengful anthony and thoung found the earth he then attcked the ranger witha monster called obzober he obzoberd the rangers powers for four eisode tell the time rangers came back and bloww opened his sheild and lett his powers free ever scenc then anthony has been attcking the rangers constanly then durign the serson final he obzobed the ranger powers himself and the rangers as well then when he lef thte earth his grandfahter told him to come to the condrince of evil the time ranger manege get in soace witha space ship and find the rangers a new power souce the sister cyste and then that lead him to the kinght in space. RATING AND PRODUCTION the rating got more then twic as many veiws as last season and it wonted viwers to see more of anthony and his evilness it was big him every contntenit and it hed many fanes and they love the new rangers and made fan pages it was souch a hit they mad anthony a new season htey head more then trippel that and it head over 90'00000000 veiwers that seaon over twic as that would be fans of space nights